Lillian's adventures as a farmer!
by ahsokazami2001
Summary: Lillian lives in Bluebell and Phillip lives in Konohana. Once Lillian meets Cam Phillip wants him to say away from his sister!
1. Chapter 1

Lillian's POV.

I was riding my house up the mountains, I was moving into my new farm today. Phillip said he was gonna live on a farm close to mine too! So I can visit him everyday! Suddenly, a wild animal ran in front of Cookie (my house).

Cookie freaked out when he saw the animal in front of him, so he moved to the side, but he slipped. I fell off my house, and rolled down the mountin.

…

When I came to, an old man and a women were standing above me. "Are you young Lillian?" The old man asked. I nodded. They helped me up and I brushed myself off.

"I am the mayor of Bluebell, Rutger. And this is the mayor of Konohana, Ina. So would you like to live in my town?" I heard the Bluebell raises animals. I love animals.

"She doesn't know about-" I cut Ina off.

"I wanna live in Bluebell!" I squealed. They blinked in surprise. "I wanna move in now! Please!" Ina sighed and left. Rutger showed to Bluebell and my new house.

"See you around, Lillian." I nodded and went to bed. Tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

Spring 2, Year one.

I walked out of my house, and I saw Rutger with a women, and they had a cow and a chicken! Yay!

"What would you like to name your chicken?" Jessica asked. I decided to think hard and long about it.

"Luna!" I exclaimed.

"And your Cow?"

"MooMoo!"

"Okay. My store is always open." She smiled and left. Rutger shook my hand and said goodbye. Once he was done, I went inside and called my brother.

"Hey, Phillip. Are you living in Konohana?" I asked, brushing my hair.

"Yeah. After I water my crops, I'll come over and visit you." He told me.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up, and went outside. I went into the barn and put folder in the feed box. I brushed my cow and talked to her. I pushed her outside with all my power. Once I got her outside, I went to check on my chicken.

I put feed in the feed box and put my chickens in the chicken pen. By the time I was done, Phillip was here.

"Phillip!" I screamed and hugged him. He smiled and hugged me tighter.

"Wanna explore Bluebell?" I nodded. He took my arm and we walk around Bluebell.

…

I decided to head to the cafe while Phillip talked to Laney and Georgia. I sighed. Phillip is such a ladies man.

I was walking towards Howard's cafe when I saw a stand that was empty. I looked at it confused, but I brushed it off.

I entered the Cafe nervous, but once I saw the food cooking my mouth started to water. "Heeellllooooo~" I looked up, and saw a blonde-haired man with lipstick.

"Umm…Hello…?"

"I'm Howard! This is my cafe!" He grabbed my hand and started shaking it.

"Hi! Can I get some pancakes?" I asked. He nodded and handed me a stack of pancakes. Yum!

I sat down at a table and started to eat. Around my second bite, Phillip came in and sat down next to me.

"Have you met Howard? He owns the cafe." Phillip looked at Howard and waved.

"Hey. I run the farm in Konohana. I see you met my sister." Howard shook his hand and smiled.

"Hi!"

Phillip smiled and looked at his watch. "It's already 5:30! I gotta go sis. Bye!" I paid for my food and waved goodbye.

"Bye!" He grabbed his horse and rode off to Konohana. I went back to my farm and put my animals away. When I was done I looked at my watch.

'_Already 7:30?!'_ I thought. I ran inside and started to take a shower.

…

When I stepped out, I got dressed and went to bed. _'Hello new life._' I thought.

* * *

**Yep. This is gonna be my last new fanfic until I finish my other ones! I already writing the new chappie of Truth or Dare: Season Two and Dark Super Saiyan And Jaden's family. I just need ideas for Hurricane and Heavenly host Elementary. I am writing The Kazami Seven and I'm also writing a book! my life is busy!**

**Also, I love Harvest moon! My first one was Grand Bazaar. It was actually my moms game, but I started playing It and I got attached to it. I love Harvest Moon!**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lillian's POV

Spring 3, Year 1.

When I woke up, I took a shower and went to my barn. I brushed my cow, and pushed her outside. Once I was done doing that, I went into the coop and picked up my Chicken. I placed it outside and put feed in the box.

I went inside and got my sunglasses. Today was going to be sunny so I wanted my eyes to be protected. I walked to Howard's cafe with a gift for Howard and Laney. Once I close to the entrance, I saw a man in purple.

I walked to him and ringed the bell. He turned around and looked at me. "Hello. I am Cam." I smiled and shook his hand.

"I am Lillian! I just moved in a couple of days ago!" I smiled, happily. He looked at me confused and nodded.

"Well, I sell flowers and flower seeds." I nodded.

"Well, can I have some flower seeds? I love flowers! Rose's are my favorite!" He smiled and gave me Pink rose seeds.

"On the house. And just wait there for a moment." I nodded and he turned around. After a few minutes, he turned around with a pink rose bouquet.

"These are for you. Hope you like them." He pulled his hat over his face to hide his blush. I giggled and thanked him. I waved and went into Howard's cafe.

When I entered the cafe, I saw my brother looking at me. "I don't like him." Phillip told me. I frowned at him.

"You didn't even meet him..." I replied. I sighed.

"He is hiding something! You don't even know his name!" He said.

"His name is Cam! He runs the flower Shop next to the cafe!" Phillip sighed. He never liked my previous boyfriends in the past. He is so overprotective!

"What about his parents?! What if he is a convict?! I don't trust him and you shouldn't too!" I slapped him across the face. He sighed. "Come over when you get over yourself." He got up and left the room.

"Honey, did you get in a fight with your brother?" Georgia asked. I nodded. I sat down next to Georgia and sighed.

"Phillip is so stubborn!" I cried. She patted my back.

"My daddy is just like him. So protective of me..." She agreed. Then Laney came over.

"Talking about overprotective parents? Why dad is just like Georgia's is unbelievable!" My mouth dropped in disbelief. Howard?! He is so sweet! "I know you are shocked, but he is."

I looked over at Howard, who was doing his makeup in the mirror. I still couldn't believe it! How could Howard be like Laney described?! "Okay..." I said, not believing it. I think they could tell I wasn't believing it. So I just got up and asked Howard for toast and eggs.

"You got it sweetie!" He smiled.

...

I went to Visit Rutger and Rose in town hall, but Rose could tell I was upset. "Rutger, could you take a step outside? Lillian and I need to speak privately." He nodded and left.

"What do you need to speak with me?" I asked a little nervous.

"You've had a fight, didn't you? With your brother?" I nodded. "What was it about?" That's when I decided to tell her about everything. She seemed to understand and nodded.

"You're having the same fight I had with my brother, James. He never liked Rutger, but he ended up apologizing. Just talk to your brother. He'll understand." I nodded and left the town hall.

I started to walk to my home in the dark. It was around 9:00 pm and it was dark. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I froze. "A lady shouldn't be walking around this late at night."

I turned around and saw Cam's face. "Why is that?"

"My mom was walking home at night in the city and got jumped. The man who did killed her." He said with a hint of sadness in his eyes. I gasped.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make you worry!" He nodded and patted my head.

"I'll walk you home." But I shook my head.

"It's late. You can sleep on my couch." He looked at me confused, but accepted my offer. We walked to my house from the statue in town square.

...

By the time we got there it was almost midnight. He helped me put my animals away. I pit my chicken away and he put my cow away.

"Thank you Cam. Just for that I'll make you some dinner. What's your favorite food?" I asked.

"Tom Yum Goong." I nodded. I started to cook it

After some time, it was done and I put a bowl in front of Cam. He thanked me and I nodded. He is so sweet! Phillip is so wrong about him!

* * *

**Sorry for the long update. I've been having writers block...Hope you like it. And I've been writing on my mini iPad so sorry if there are mistakes...**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


End file.
